


Mates

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: Lydia fight against the mate bond with Isaac begins to have consequences.





	Mates

She didn’t want to be here. In fact, it had taken the equivalent of an intervention to get her there. Scott, Derek and Allison had cornered her, determined to convince her this is what she had to do. That it was her responsibility now. Those were Derek’s words. Scott and Allison had been a little easier on her, but ultimately they still wanted her to go.

That’s how she wound up in Isaac’s bedroom, finding him in bed, laying on his side. He knew she was there, he had to, but his eyes remained closed. “Isaac.“

"You don’t want to be here, so just leave.”

Yep, he knew she was there. Lydia wouldn’t go so far to say that she didn’t want to be there. Lydia wanted Isaac to be okay. It hurt her to see him so withdrawn, so down. The problem was, she wasn’t okay with being tied to anyone, especially through some crazy werewolf mate bond. 

Yet it had happened. Something in Isaac that she didn’t understand had latched onto her one day and now she felt him. It drove her crazy. It wasn’t all the time, but the strong emotions she felt. Emotions like this, his dark mood had put her in a funk for days.

She’d tried to go about life normally, refuse to give in to this mate bond. Lydia had even tried dating. That had ended badly. Isaac knocked the poor boy out, got suspended for three days, and Lydia had in the end told him to stay away form her.

That’s why they were where they were now. At least according to Derek. Derek of course blamed her. He said it was her unwillingness to be a part of it, that her refusal to see Isaac was putting him into this depression. She hoped it wasn’t.

Even so, she walked forward. He didn’t say anything, and still didn’t look at her. His eyes opened, staring across the room, never looking at her. Lydia took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked down at him. Hesitantly, she reached out and rested her hand on his head. When he didn’t move, didn’t stop her, she gently brushed her fingers through the curls. Still, he didn’t stop her. So she scooted closer, her side against his chest. “I don’t know how to be what you need.“

Isaac sighed, closing his eyes, trying to block out the pain, trying to block her out even when he didn’t want to. Her hand touched his face, caressing his cheek. “Every time you touch me it hurts Lydia.” Because he didn’t want just light touches. He wanted to be able to touch her in return, whenever and wherever he wanted.

Lydia knew it was true, she could feel it. It hurt her to know it was true. Kicking off her shoes she laid down next to him, facing him. Isaac didn’t budge, he wouldn’t. “Hold me,“ she whispered. His eyes met hers finally.

It was what he wanted, and he couldn’t say no. After sliding an arm around her waist he pulled her closer. That’s how they stayed for hours, with her in his arms and legs intertwined. “I need this Lydia,” Isaac said finally after hours of silence. “I need you, I can’t stop it.“

Lydia raised her head and looked at him. “I know.” She knew he couldn’t stop it, because she couldn’t stop the pull she felt to him. It was getting stronger. Eventually, Lydia knew, she’d give in to being his mate.


End file.
